


play the game

by sinbury



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Established Relationship, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Religion, Sex Toys, Sexual game, and i wrote this at 5am, at least the first chapter, i googled when sex toys were invented, i guess ???, i just wanted there to be a vibrating thing, i still dont know how to tag things, it was fun, this is a two chapter fic bc im a lazy fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinbury/pseuds/sinbury
Summary: "Pardon me?""Samuel, darling, listen. I said that we play a game."





	1. Chapter 1

"Samuel." His Majesty beckoned the smaller man from his writing desk, keeping his eyes on the parchment. The other man got up quickly, leading to his side.

"You have a sermon to perform in a few hours, correct?" Samuel was surprised slightly by his words. He usually didn't pay much mind to the Bishop's religious activities. Samuel nodded.

"Perfect. How about we play a game then?" The King's eyes looked up finally, meeting them to Samuel's. They had a teasing hint to them, one of his brows raised.

"Pardon me?"

"Samuel, darling, listen. I said that we play a game." He repeated, his lips tugging a smirk. He stood up, taking hold of Samuel's hand. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it. But, first and foremost, do you wish to play?"

"I- Of course, yes, George." He nodded, looking down at their hands. He squeezed them instinctively as he prepared for his dearest, George to explain.

"Wonderful." He grinned, moving his other hand around the other's waist, eliciting a squeak from him. "It will be treason against the church, although, I do run it." His hand tickled up Sam's side, sending shivers down his spine.

George took a step closer to Samuel, and he took one back. He bit his lip, now looking up to meet the King's eyes. 

"I've recently gotten a new toy for you, and I'd like to experiment to see how your lovely little body reacts to it." He let go of Samuel, reaching into his coat. He pulled out a short object with a rounded tip and ruby studded end. 

"George, I-I-"  


"I'm not done explaining yet, darling." Samuel shut his mouth. "Good boy." He grinned at him, reaching back into his coat, pulling out a small remote. He held both objects up.

"I got these made personally for you, and I do hope you enjoy them. Now, watch." He pressed a button on the remote, the object vibrating in reply. He pressed another button, the vibrations stopping.

Samuel was left with his cheeks a bright pink at the sight. He opened his mouth to speak, but didn't and just looked up at George for a reply. The King nodded. "Does that-" 

"Yes, it does." George replied, seemingly capable of predicting Samuel's question. "Do you still want to play?" 

The Bishop paused, thinking for a moment. The object was similar to dildos that the King has used on him before. But this one vibrated. He pondered what if would feel like. Like the King's fingers wriggling inside him? A dildo being thrusted inside him? Being pounded by-

"Y-yes. Yes, I-I would like to play along, George." He smiled small at the King, nodding his consent. 

The King nodded back, pulling Samuel into a kiss. His reaction was instant, wrapping his arms around him, letting his eyes close and legs spread. George brought the two onto his bed after setting the vibrator and remote onto the nightstand.

Samuel tugged at his clothes questioningly, George nodding in reply. His hands worked at tugging off his pants and unlacing his breeches whilst the other kissed up his neck.

Once the smaller man was discarded of those clothes, George brought a hand to trace a circle to his hole. Samuel mewled at his touch. His hand reached out to search for the vial of lubricant on the nightstand.

"Thank you." George took it with a smile, pulling both of his hands back. He poured a fair amount of the liquid on his fingers, coating them nicely in it. His finger returned to trace circles to Samuel.

He slowly worked in a finger, wriggling it inside Samuel gently. The reaction Samuel gave him make him smile. He worked in another one, the bishop moaning out. He stretched out his fingers, slowly.

George pulled his fingers out once Samuel was nicely stretched out, a flushed, whimpering mess underneath him. He coated the vibrator in lube, his eyes glued to the other's face. 

Samuel whimpered out loudly as he slid in the vibrator, the stretch different and rather cold. 

"Does that feel okay?" The King held the object in place, just half of it inside Sam. 

"Y-yes- Do continue." 

George nodded, slowly working the rest of it in. The other tightened around the object, his toes curling into the sheets. George looked down at him, holding up the remote, Samuel immediately nodding in response.

His fingers pressed a button, Samuel reacting with a squeal. The sensation was new to him, but not unenjoyable. The King turned off the vibrator with a smile, getting off the bed.

"You can put your pants back on now." He put the vial back onto the nightstand, and the vibrator into his coat. 

"W-wait- Do I not take it out?" George had almost forgotten to explain that part. 

"You keep that inside you during the sermon. I will be attending with the remote in my hands. And you do your best to keep somewhat alright." He explained, pressing a kiss to Sam's forehead.

"Oh." Samuel nodded, tying his breeches back up and putting his pants back on. 

"Also, Sammy?" The bishop nodded again, tilting his head. "Afterwards, I'm going to fuck you over the altar. Is that alright, darling?" Samuel replied only with a little gasp as his face flushed red. 

"Y-yes- That is alright, George."

"Lovely."


	2. Chapter 2

The time had come for Samuel prepare for his sermon. The butt plug was still inside him, the stretch not uncomfortable by the time. George had turned it on and off at random prior, grinning as he heard Sam yelp throughout the palace. He sighed at the memory and changed into his sermon robes, glancing down at himself for a moment.   
  
He let out a little sigh, letting the robes fall down, now fully changed. He exited his private room, heading to the parish the King had kindly offered him.   
  
When he entered the designated area, it was empty. That was good. He let himself rest off in the sacristy for a while. He glanced out every now and then, seeing people sit in the pews. Among those people, was his Majesty.  
  
Granted, the attendees were rather surprised to see the King at a little parish like this. He paid no mind to the stares, sitting in the front pew. His eyes glanced to the sacristy, meeting them to the Bishop's small figure.  
  
Samuel retreated back into the sacristy, quickly fixing up his clothes. He should be fine, he assumed. He walked up to the altar, the sermon starting very soon.  
  
The church's bell rang, everyone standing. The bishop couldn't help but have his eyes glued to the King.   
  
They crossed, everyone else sitting down. Samuel remained standing. He opened the large book in front of him, beginning to read out the marked page. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the felt a buzz inside him.   
  
The King's lips pulled a smirk, watching the Bishop. He sighed to himself recomposing his posture. He read out the passage quickly, his voice higher pitched than usual. He finished the passage, now ready to speak his own words.  
  
He parted his mouth again to speak, a squeal only coming out. The King had suddenly increased the vibrations. Samuel gulped, clearing his throat. He began to speak again.  
  
His brain was scattered with his needed words, however, they didn't come out properly. He could feel the King's stare and the smirk on his face as the object continued vibrating inside him.  
  
Samuel had to cut his sermon short, quickly excusing the others and apologizing. He returned to the sacristy, seating himself down. He felt the vibrator turn off.  
  
The King stepped in, a brow raised down at Samuel. "What happened there, Sammy? I was sure you'd be able to perform your sermon." He cooed teasingly, lifting up the bishop's chin.   
  
Sam met his gaze with a sigh and pout. "It was just- It was sudden, George." He curled up in his seat, his robes lifting up lightly. The King chuckled softly in response, pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
  
"Are you hard, darling?" Samuel whined, giving him a small nod. George's hand worked its' way underneath Sam's robes, feeling him up through his trousers. "You are." He moved his hand away, eliciting another whine from Samuel. "The altar. Remember, I promised you." He grinned.  
  
The bishop got up from his seat, wrapping his arms around George, digging his face into his chest. He pat his head, bringing him to the altar.   
  
He bent Samuel over the furniture, his face laying on the fabric. George had his arms wrapped around him, working his fingers to unbutton and remove his robe. He trailed his hands down lower, sliding down his pants and easily unlacing his breeches.  
  
Samuel looked over his shoulders to the King, his cheeks flushed a light pink. To George, he looked absolutely delicious. Bent over the altar, pants down, cheeks pink and a pretty anal plug inside him.   
  
A whimpered echoed through the empty parish coming from Samuel as George pressed the plug in a bit deeper. "You already seem stretched out, don't you think?" He leaned over the smaller man, kissing the back of his neck. He turned it on again, smiling at Samuel's reaction.  
  
"Please, your Majesty-"   
  
"You don't have to call me my titles, you know that." George hummed, pressing in the vibrator a few times before pulling it out. Samuel only then noticed the King already had his trousers and panties off. His head leaned back, George grinding onto him.  
  
"George!" Seabury mumbled out as the King easily made his way inside him from being stretched out for so long. The King's length was much more warmer than the cold plug. Of course, it was different, as the King didn't stretch him out any other way- than the plug,- beforehand.  
  
George relished the moment, standing over the smaller of the two, as they took their time. He could tell from the noise from Sam's throat that he could move. Rolling his hips forwards, the King complied to the Bishop's wishes.   
  
Sweet, quiet moans came from Seabury, who kept his voice down in their current setting. Every time they did anything in a chapel, it built up some feeling of wrongness in Sam- But it felt heavenly.  
  
The King could tell when Sam wanted more. He began rocking his hips a bit quicker, hunching Sam a bit higher up on the altar.  
  
Sam moaned out George's name, his cock pressing up against his stomach. He's always been the sensitive type, quick to cum. And when he did, he always said so. George was eager to let him.  
  
Seabury tightened around Frederick's length, a breathless moan coming from him. The other followed suit, the tightness causing him to cum inside him.   
  
They caught their breath, laying lax on the altar. George got up first, lazily sliding his pants back on. He pulled Samuel up back into his arms, basking in his warmth. They whispered their post-coitus 'I love you's, quiet enough that God wouldn't hear them.   
  
Frederick led his lover to his chambers, both of them with a matching limp and dumb smile.


End file.
